Spawn
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: Disturbing, bloody drabbles. Leo/OC centered. Mature scene involved, so watch out. TMNT scary fic. Not for the weak stomached... Happy Halloween, my crazies.


1.) Kiyono placed her hand over the small package in Leonardo's hand, gently pushing it away with a shake of her head. "You don't need that, Leo." she said quietly, in response to the confused look on his face. Here it was, the conversation she'd been trying so hard to avoid.  
"But we-"  
"Trust me."  
"Why not?"  
She closed her eyes and laid her head back, staring at the ceiling. He had to ask, of course. Had to try and do the noble thing. Her heat cooled and dropped at the prospect of explaining this. For a split second, she wished that he was more like Raph-do first, ask questions later. Or like Mikey, who never asked questions at all. "What they did...It...It sterilized me. There's no way..."  
"...Oh..."  
"Mm-hmm."  
There was a stretch of awkward silence, in which the mood fell even more. Tears burned beyond Kiyono's lids. He hadn't meant to ruin it, she knew that. But that didn't change the fact that he had. Leo touched her hand. "Do you want to stop...?"  
She didn't answer him.

2.) Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and wonder at April's news. The redhead rested her fingers on the small curve of her stomach and leaned into Casey's arm, both of them blushing and stunned. Mikey shouted out loud, joyous. "Du-huuuude! We're gonna be uncles!" Raph clapped Casey on the shoulder, Leo and Donnie gave him an encouraging smile. On the outside, Kiyono cooed and gushed and acted as happy for April as she could, hugging her extremely gently.  
She wanted to break her neck.  
On the inside, a jealousy hotter than the sun and more sour than a jar of bile burned in her gut. Hidden in the glossy black of her eyes, heartbreak and hatred battled guilt and sorrow for dominance. But as usual, she pushed it down and locked it up, biting down on her tounge so deeply she tasted blood in the back of her throat. April had betrayed her. She was a liar...

"April, how long have you and Casey..."  
"Oh, a while. But even if we do get married, that's where it's going to stop. I'm too busy for a kid, you know?"  
"Right...yes."

3.) She turned her head into the cover, biting her lip and nearly suffocating herself to stifle her yelps as she felt the inevitable swell and burst inside of her. Sticky warmth flooded her insides, and Leonardo collapsed onto the pillow next to her, his leaf green skin sweaty and slick where he nuzzled her. The smell of him and her was everywhere. His blood crusted her fingernails, seeping from long scratches in his muscled arms. Her throat was raw.  
She trembled and gasped, tingling and dazed, yet she was cold from the inside out where she should have been warm. She felt his essence cooling and bubbling inside of her, and she silently begged it to take hold, praying to every god she had ever been taught about. Even though she knew it was impossible, she wanted it...wanted it,...to give something back to him...

In her dreams, she screamed, yelled, shrieked into the abyss. Pleaded. Dragged something sick and evil back out. She smelled April's blood on her hands, felt it drip hot and burning as she ripped into her and tore her apart, taking what was rightfully hers. Bones cracked, flesh split. She held the gore covered bundle in her arms, but instead of revulsion, she felt dark satisfaction. She wanted it so badly not to be a dream.

MINE...OURS...

WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT WILL YOU DO, FOR THIS?

'Anything...I'll do anything..."

WOULD YOU CURSE THEM TO THIS?

And they showed her what she had to do, and she kept her promise and did it.

4.) It was strange. The night before, she hadn't eaten, and the night before that. She was never hungry, and especially not in the mornings. Eating made her sick, and usually she refused to do it.  
Usually.  
But this time she literally couldn't stop herself.  
Leonardo watched her with growing concern as Kiyono tore through her plate of food, devouring all of it hungrily while the gentle, insistent nudges in her abdomen continued, urging her to get more and more and more...even as she finished his breakfast, then Raph's, then Donatello's, and then ate half the pizza in the fridge. It wasn't funny, it was frightening. She was a machine, on high power. Like an animal.

The next morning, when she did it again and then threw it all back up, Donatello quietly went into the bathroom after her and swabbed the sink.

5.) "Yeah, alright Donatello. That's funny. Haha."  
"Leo, I'm serious. I'm freaking out. Look at this-"  
"Donnie, it's not funny anymore. Stop it. That's impossible- you know that."  
"I thought so too, but-"  
"Donnie-"  
"LISTEN!"

Donatello nearly shrieked as the tossed the paper into Leo's face, looking more panicked than he ever had. He watched as the color faded from his brother's beak, wringing his hands as they both realized what this meant. Kiyono had been acting less stable than usual-eating like a savage, snapping viciously at random people, making deadly threats. Destroying things and laughing. Frightening people. Her nightmares had been getting worse.

"Leo...something is very, very wrong here."

"But I...but we...Donnie, she said that she...I made sure...this can't, I can't-"

The genius bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

6.) "MIKEY! RAPH!"

Both turtles glanced up from what they were doing, startled as Leonardo and Donatello tore out of the lab. Any question they were about to ask was cut off by the terrified looks on their faces. Leo was tense and breathing hard, Donatello was trembling slightly. "Where is Kiyono!?" Mikey sat his comic book down slowly and pointed up the stairs at Leo's closed door. Raphael stood back warily as they ran past. Leo reached the door first and tried to open it, but the knob was blackened with ice. "Kiyono?! Kiyono, open the door, now, and tell us what's going on!"

Inside, the lights were off. Kiyono lay on her side on the edge of the bed, squeezing her eyes shut, rocking slowly. Her top was pulled up, and her cold fingers rested on her bulging abdomen. Protecting it. The voices were roaring, screaming, some happy, some furious.

'They'll take it from me...they'll hurt it...'

NO. NO. NO.

The white skin was tight and red, pulsing with thick, black wormlike veins. It was unnatural looking. Through her paper thin flesh, something could be seen writhing and moving, struggling against her organs. A puddle of bloody vomit circled her head.

She shuddered in agony while the ice on the door was broken from the outside, and Leo burst into the room. His brown eyes widened in horror, and he gagged.

"Oh my God..."

7.) There was another voice in her head. It was different than the others in the way that she could hear it all the time. It hissed through her dreams like a snake drinking blood, sweetly demonic, and she found herself falling in love with it.  
Kiyono's dreams were never pretty, but these were beautiful.  
Everyone around her was dead, torn to pieces or devoured, reduced to bloody skeletons. Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie, April. April's baby. Casey. Karai.  
Everyone.  
Everyone except for Kiyono...and the shadowy figure in her arms. Sometimes it cried, sometimes it was silent. Sometimes she could almost see it, but it writhed and shifted, changing. It was a thing, her own demonically angelic thing. A monster that she and Leonardo had created. It grinned at her with vicious little teeth and dead black eyes, patting her face with tiny, red stained hands and cooing her name.  
In the dreams, she was clean. Spotless. The bodies belonged to the thing she held. IT was the killer of the ones she loved, but all she felt was joy and pride. She smiled down at it, ignoring the dying gasps and howls of the others.

Leonardo watched her sleep in the dark of the lab, sitting by the gurney. He watched Kiyono sweat and mumble, curled around the grossly extended bump of her stomach. He had done this to her...

He reached over and gently brushed her hair away from her damp cheek with his three fingered hand, revealing the fevered smile on her face as her nightmare continued.  
He slowly lowered his head into his hands, and for the first time in his life, he prayed.

8.) "I'm...I'm so sorry...I...I didn't know what to do...It just..."  
She didn't want to hear his apology.  
"I told you...I...I never had to..."  
If Donatello didn't shut up RIGHT THEN, she was going to kill him, she swore she was. Kiyono didn't want his pity. She wanted to blame him, but she couldn't.  
She didn't want to look at the tiny, cold, pale green corpse cradled in Leonardo's arms, dripping black blood and shed tears. The horrified expressions on Mikey's and Raph's faces. The soiled blades and syringes.  
She had murdered again...but she would kill a million people for the life of that one...  
"It wasn't you fault, Kiyono...you didn't do anything wrong..."  
One more word...  
She felt cold. Icy. Arctic. Empty. The giant hole cut into her body had already healed...but it was still gaping all the same. This was a waking nightmare. The lab looked like a slaughter house.  
They had lied to her, but she'd been expecting that. It wasn't a surprise, not really.  
One yell...one tiny, beautiful yell...a scream. A shriek of confused, innocent agony that she would hear again for the rest of her life.  
Leo was still crying. He didn't open his eyes, but he asked, as though he was being forced. "D-Donnie...What was..."  
No. Don't say it. Don't...  
"A...a boy...Leo, I'm so..."  
The darkness crashed back in, and she let it. She didn't know if she screamed in her head or out loud, but it didn't matter.


End file.
